Saving From Hurt Rewrite
by Weareshootingstars21
Summary: Korra lost her parents at age ten, now after Mako and Bolin take her in. Now she faces gangs, equalist, coping with being the Avatar and her liking for Mako. Even though he was a girlfriend, Asami.
1. How it Began

She was alone, all alone. Korra had just lost her parents. The building was purposely set on fire to kill the young avatar, but no one knew that. Korra didn't even though she was the Avatar, she was only a water bender. Her parents never told her, but what did that matter; her parents were taken away from her by some stupid fire. And all Korra wanted do was cry, she was only ten years old. And is now living on the streets. She spent days looking for food and shelter, but every night she sat in an alleyway and cried. Holding the silver locket her mother gave with a picture of the inside. A picture of her family the ones she lost that same night.

Korra wandered the empty streets looking for some shelter for the night. But every crook and corner was filled to capacity. Just around the corner into a little small space occupied by only a few children. Korra squeezed into the small space, next to her were two boys huddled together tightly. The one she was sitting next to was a little younger than her, probably by a year or two. The other boy looked around her own age. Korra looked forward it started rain moments after she entered the small hovel. The rain reminded her of her home town in the Southern Water Tribe. It was one of the coldest place on earth, surrounded by snow, ice, and water. That's were Korra's friends and other family members. Who thought she was living happily in Republic city, not an orphan on the streets left to defend and feed herself. Korra missed them all so much and craved to see them again.

"Hi," the simple word brought her out of her thoughts. She looked to her left to see that little boy again. With him fully turned to her she can see what her looks like. He had bright green eyes shining with innocence, jet black hair with one curly strand sticking out in front. The young boy was skinny, but not too much, which meant he was at least feed once a week or two.

"Hello," Korra replied, tucking a tendril of her dark chocolate colored hair. Her cerulean eyes shone through the darkness of the small hovel.

"My name's Bolin" he said joyful, like he wasn't an orphan on the streets with almost nothing left to hang onto.

"Korra, my name's Korra" That sparked a long conversation between the two. They exchanged age, backstories, and more, acting like they've know each other forever. Bolin was nine, his brother, the one huddled next to him, was Mako (he was eleven). Though he mostly acted like she wasn't even there, which ticked her off a little. Korra didn't even though why she was, there was something about him. Something mysterious that she was really tempted to figure out. All three dozed off into an undisturbed sleep with the other orphans.

Morning came too soon for Korra's liking, she wanted to sleep more, but she had to find food. Even with that meant waking up so early at dawn, the young waterbender slowly opened her eyes, blinking them a few times to clear away the fog. Most of the orphans were gone about four or three were left, including Bolin and Mako. Korra clambered out of the corner trying to not awake anyone up. She failed though Bolin woke up and crawled out after Korra. Then Mako woke up because of the absence of his little brother.

"Korra!" Bolin cried, running after her. Korra turned around to see Bolin catching up with her. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving, I can't stay in that box forever. I need food and water as everyone else does." Korra replied. His brother, Mako was catching up with them and once he did Korra finally got a good look at him. He was also skinny like his brother. He wore a red scarf way too long for him wrapped around his neck. Ragged and ripped clothing hung a little close from his body. But the best part was his eyes, his amber colored eyes looked like an ignited flame. That Korra, who doesn't know why, wants to hold. His lips pressed into a thin line, he glanced at her than looked at Bolin.

"You can stay with us," he chirped.

"No way" Mako intercepted, "I already don't have enough to feed the two of us. And I don't want or need another mouth to feed." He glared at her after he finished.

"Please Mako, please, please, ppplease" Bolin begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I said 'no', Bo"

"That's okay, maybe I'll see you around." Korra said turning around and walking away.

~ 3 years later ~

"Let go of me!" Korra yelled, as a man with a mask and green googles held her up by her arm. He was holding an electrocuting stick in his other hand, ready to strike if necessary. Korra kicked at him, but he didn't budge. She started to scream as loudly as could, only to get electrocuted. After one long scream, she subsided into whimpers as she droned in and out of conscious. She can tell she was being dragged, then her head hurt badly, it was dropped against the gravel.

"Hey, let her go!" she could her a voice scream, but couldn't see the figure for her vision was to blurry. Fire that's what she remembers before she blacked out, and the red scarf that seems so familiar.


	2. I'm the Avatar

Chapter 2

It was one of those nights again. The ones when Mako came home bloody and battered from his 'work' with the Triple Threat Triads. Of course Korra hated it, she wanted him to stop this madness. It was her fault after all. If she hadn't come along, she claimed, they wouldn't need the extra money and Mako would be safe and unharmed.

"This is all my fault" Bo was asleep in a small broken cot in their small abandoned apartment. It had been two years since Korra started staying with them. Korra is fifteen, Mako is sixteen, and Bo, fourteen.

"This isn't your fault" he comforted.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't come then you would've been ok" Korra scolded herself as she healed his wounds with her waterbending.

"Stop blaming yourself, you didn't do anything wrong"

"Maybe if I work harder at the café, we can get the money. And you can stop working for them!"

"You know that's not going to happen, Kor"

"I have to do something!"

"There's nothing you can do" Mako said trying to get up. "We'll talk about this tomorrow"and he started to walk away, but Korra pulled him back to the small worn out couch the last owners left there.

"That's what you said the last time and the time before that and the time before that! We talk about this now!" Korra growled.

"Fine" Mako said through his clenched teeth. He didn't want to talk about it, he just wants to forget it ever happened.

"You need to stop this. It's getting way too out of hand."

"Korra please, we need the money."

"You don't think I know that! Stop using it as an excuse Mako. There is no excuse for this! I could get another job, Bolin can start working too. We'll do anything, just stop" her desperate voice shook him to his core. But this was for the best, it needed to be done. It was better him than her or Bo. "Please Mako" she begged in a quiet whisper.

"You don't understand" he said shaking his head. Avoiding her gaze.

Angry shot through Korra faster than a bullet. "Understand what? What's there to understand? Why won't you just let us help you?" When Mako didn't answer her, Korra stood quickly. "You know what?! Whatever!" She started with yelling. "Who cares if you get hurt or even killed" she finished with a small voice.

Korra felt a surge of heat flow through her. Suddenly a small flame licked her fingers, but she didn't notice. She was too mad at Mako. _He should know better than anyone to see someone you care about being hurt. _

"Korra?" Mako asked.

"What?!" Korra said irritated.

"How are you doing that?" Mako questioned pointing to Kor's ignited finger tips.

"How am I doing …?" Korra stopped after looking at her hands. She jumped with a small scream. "M-Mako" she looked at him. "How? What?"

"Kor calm down, take a deep breath and put out the fire." Korra followed his instructions and the flame went out.

"Mako, what am I" He didn't answer her. Deep in thought and he stared blankly at her. "Mako?!" Korra whined.

He snapped out of his thoughts and answered her question. "You're the Avatar."

"Avatar?! I'm not the Avatar, I can't be" she shook her head in denial.

"Everything lines up, your age, birthday, bending. Kor you **are** the Avatar." Korra felt dizzy, _why didn't my parents tell me. _Korra stood there frozen in shock.

"No! I'm not the Avatar. I am a regular waterbending girl who's an orphan living with two orphaned boys."

"Korra"

"No! I'm not the Avatar all that stuff is a coincidence."

"Then explain that" Mako pointed at the dirt from the floor lifting in the air and Kor's ignited fingertips.

"I … I am the Avatar, aren't I" Korra's eyes were glossy and brimmed with tears. Mako nodded, he stood after Korra extinguished the flames and the dirt lowered, and embraced her.

"It's okay, everything is going to be fine alright?" Korra sniffed once or twice. She forgot about the Triple Threats problem and hugged Mako tightly. The two sat on the couch still in an embrace and fell asleep.

After that they told Bolin but kept it a secret from everyone else. Mako continued to work with the Triple Threats, but only doing paper work this time. And Korra, she found a part of herself that she didn't even know. And her life is going to get way more complicated because of it.


	3. Unknown

Chapter 3

It's been 2 years since they found out Korra was the Avatar. Keeping it a secret was hard since Korra hadn't mastered it, but Mako and Bolin trained her in fire and earth bending and she already mastered water bending. Though she never figured out air bending. Mako stopped working for the Triple Threat Triads though that put him on their wanted list. And once Bo was old enough they entered in pro bending as the Fire Ferrets to keep up the lost money. They just finished winning a match. They moved into the attic of the arena, Mako and Bolin shared a room when Korra got her own. They walked up together triumphantly giving each other high fives and cheering. Even Mako was excited and happy. "Yes! One more win and then we're in the championships!" Bo said high five-ing Korra again.

"So what should we do to celebrate?" Korra asked, throwing her arms around the 2 boys' shoulders.

"Well … I kind of have plans" Mako said.

"Let me guess, a date with the famous Asami Sato" Bolin stated.

"Maybe tomorrow, ok?"

"That's fine I guess it's just me and Bo" Korra said.

"Alright, let's go!" Bolin exclaimed.

"How 'bout Narook's?" Korra asked.

"Of course! Race ya"

Then Bolin sprinted off.

"Hey no fair" Korra shouted running after him as Mako chuckled about their childishness. Then went to freshen up for his date. Asami was the daughter of the rich Hiroshi Sato, the inventor of the satomobile. Afterwards he head down stairs to meet his girlfriend.

~ The next day ~

"So Mako, you ready to go?" Korra asked from behind him.

"Uh" he said confused and turned to see Korra.

"Remember, you said we can go out today … for celebration of course." She blushed lightly adding that part quickly.

"Oh well about that, I kind of promised to help Asami with a banquet tonight." He said rubbing the back of his neck,

"Oh" Korra said disappointed.

"Why can't you get Bo to go with you?"

"He's going on a date with another fan girl," Korra sighed, "That's ok if you can't make it. I'll just stay home tonight."

"Ok, I'm really sorry Korra." And with that he left.

~5 weeks later~

"Where are they?" Korra checked the clock on Aang Memorial again, of course, Bo and Mako's late. He said he and Korra could hang out today since they barely see each other. They invited Bo and he said he could come, so where are they. They scheduled to meet at five, its seven now. Korra sat there swirling the seaweed noodles she ordered in a bowl. Narook's was about to close. Korra paid the bill and left for home. _Of course they forgot, they always do. _She walked into their little attic apartment and went to her room, and did what she usually did when she was alone, draw. A lot lately she drew of a man in a mask with intimidating eyes. Then she heard the door open then close. Korra went to investigate and she saw Mako and Bolin.

"Hey Kor" Bo said cheerfully like nothing was wrong, Korra only glared in response,

"Where were you guys?" she asked.

"Um I was on a date with May" Bolin said,

"And I was with Asami" Mako replied.

"Hm, didn't you guys have any other plans?" Kor interrogated.

"Um no" They both answered.

"So you guys forgot all about getting together at Narook's at five"

"Oh, we totally forgot Korra." Bo said.

"Yah, we're really sorry, Kor" Mako said, she couldn't stay mad at the two for long, her glare fell. Korra took a deep breath.

"Its ok," she said as she began walking back into her room. Half way there she whispered to herself, "I'm used to it".

The next afternoon after pro-bending practice, Kor went out for a walk to think. _When did our little family start falling apart? I mean Bo is always with his fan girls and Mako is always with Asami. I guess there really is no room for me, I knew this would happen someday. I just didn't think it would come so soon._

She rushed back to the apartment and into her room. Korra took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she was gonna do this. She started to pack her belongings though there wasn't much. Just a few clothes, paper, drawing pencils, and a silver locket engraved with the water tribe symbol that her mom gave her on her ninth birthday. After packing it all in a satchel, Korra made sure the boys were asleep before sneaking over to the door. Once it was open she heard one of the brother's voice behind her, "Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" Kor turned to see Mako arms crossed,

"What are you doing up?" Kor asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Korra" he said sternly. "Where do you think you were going?"

"I don't know anywhere but here," she turned to leave out the door but Mako grabbed her forearm stopping her.

"Why?" she could hear the confusion and sadness in his voice. It hurt a little, he sounded vulnerable, but that was impossible.

"Because … I can"

"That's not an answer Kor" Mako sighed, "Why are you leaving? Why would you leave?"

"Why not?" Korra asked ignoring his first question.

"Korra please" desperation entering his voice, it broke her. _Why? Why did it have to be Mako? _Korra thought. _Why is it only Mako can get through to me? Why do I feel like melted putty when he touches me? Why does my heart beat faster than a flying bullet when he's near? Why is it always and only Mako who can make my heart flutter or shatter into a million pieces?_

Her heart felt like it was pounding in her ears as loud as drums or even louder. "Do you want me here?"

"What sought of question is that? Of course we do"

"It doesn't seem that way to me" Korra turned away from Mako's gorgeous amber eyes. "I knew this would happen, though."

"What will happen, Kor"

"Don't call me that!" Korra took a deep breathe calming her nerves, she didn't want to wake Bo … Bolin up if that was even possible. "I was so foolish to get attached. Because when you get attached to people the more it hurts." Mako went behind Korra closing the apartment door and bringing her to their worn out couch.

"But that also means you have more people that care about you." He says sitting next to her, but keeping some distance. Though something in him erupted when he heard Kor's … Korra's bitter laugh.

"If you really cared would I be trying to leaving" Mako astonished let out only three simple words,

"I guess not" it was silent for a long time, Mako scolding himself and Korra debating if she really was going to do this. Her heart beat sped as Mako announced these next few words.

"But we do care Korra, I care" Korra froze in her place. Though it wasn't a lot, it was to her.

"No" she said shaking her head, "Stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to get inside my head! Trying to figure out what's wrong! If you were paying more attention instead of flaunting off with your rich and beautiful girlfriend, you won't need to figure it out!"

"So that's what this is about. You're jealous of me and Asami!"

"What?! No! All I want is my best friends back!" Korra stormed out of the apartment with her bag, slamming the door behind her. Possibly shacking the entire attic, leaving a dumbfounded Mako and sleeping Bolin behind.

It had been two long frustrating hours since Korra left the apartment. She was wondering the streets in the worst part of town. Really she didn't recall how she got there in the first place, probably too lost in thought to notice. Once she thought she was alone she sunk to the ground in a small alleyway and cried. "Are you sad, Avatar Korra?"

Korra looked up to see a man with all black clothing and a simple mask with a red dot in the middle of the forehead. Korra stood quickly wiping away her tears. "What?! No, I'm just … Wait how do you know my name."

"Your reputation betrays you Avatar" the man said.

"What are you talking about I am not the Avatar!"

"Please, you don't have to worry about your … Title anymore. Soon you won't be the Avatar at all or a bender for that fact."

"What?!" He seemed vaguely familiar. "What do you mean?" She stood and backed 'til she hit the wall. Figures with goggles jumped out of the shadows and grabbed her. Holding her down bring her to her knees. It reminded her of how she met Bolin and Mako the second time. She was so frightened, she couldn't bend because they had chi-blocked her. The masked man walked up to her and said

"It is time for you benders experience fear" everything went dark.

She woke to see she was in a cell and then equalists came up to her side and dragged her onto a stage where others were lined up. They tied her hands behind her back and the masked man appeared on stage. "Korra?" She turned her head trying to blink away the blurriness and dizziness.

"Bolin?"

"We have you been we've been looking for you for days!" He whisper shouted.

"Days? It was only a few hours ago"

"Wow, you've been really out of it" I looked up and froze as the masked man started to speak.

"Hello fellow non-benders of Republic City, my name is Amon. I grew up on a small farm with my family where we lived a simple lives. None of us we benders, which made us very vulnerable to the fire bender who threaten my father daily. And one day my father confronted this man, and in return he took away my family and my face" 'Aws' were heard from the crowd, which Korra gazed upon, though her eyes couldn't really focus. Her mind somewhere else, her spirit unpresent. "And so I strived to bring equality and now the spirits have given me a gift. A power if you will, to take away someone's bending permanently." Everyone's eyes widen including Korra's bring her back to reality. He was going to take away their bending. "The spirits have said the Avatar has failed the world and they need my assistance in restoring it. We few will bring a new era, the Nonbending Era!" the crowd cheered. "It is time to take away the one thing that has started every war in every era! Welcome everyone to the Revelation!" The crowd continued to cheer loudly. The Triple Threat Triad Members were first to lose their bending, they stop at Bolin. They didn't have time to. He pointed to me, knowing he wanted to send a message to the crowd. "I should inform you that the Avatar is in this room with us" the crowd started to whisper in fright. "Don't worry she can't hurt us" they dragged me to the front of the stage next to Amon. They didn't untie me and give me a choice to fight like they did with the others. "You all should know that your famous waterbender, Korra of the Fire Ferrets in Pro-bending is the Avatar. She's been hiding for years." He faced me "You are a disgrace and unworthy of your title" Korra looked down thinking it was true. All of the sudden earth from the ground shot up like geysers and fire erupted out of nowhere. Some pipes burst and created steam that settled in the room. Citizens started to panic and run out of the room. Korra didn't acknowledge any of this. She was too caught up in her own self- doubt and failure. _He's right, _she thought, _I'm a disgrace, why would they pick a pro-bending street rat to be the Avatar? _

"Korra, come on, we gotta go!" Someone started to pull her up but she didn't respond. She was soon being carried by someone who she couldn't make our but she only remembered a pair of amber eyes before she surrendered to the darkness.

Korra felt warm, gentle fingers ceasing the side of her face and placing tendrils of her hair out of her face. She didn't want to wake up just yet she felt so safe. Korra tilted her head slightly and she knew it was a boy who held her like this, but who?

"Please be ok, Kor, please" it was Mako but doesn't he have a girlfriend. This is wrong, so wrong. "I'm really sorry, I truly am. Please just wake up" he begged. But Korra coulcn't get herself to open her eyes. _This has got to be a dream_, she thought, _Mako would never do this. _She almost jumped out of her skin, when Mako pressed his warm soft lips against her forehead. "I really am sorry." She heard the shuffle of his feet on the wood floor. Korra couldn't take it anymore. She forced her eyes open slowly.

"Mako?" she called out uncertain if he was still there. Korra heard him rush to her side again from the doorway.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Yah, I'm fine" with Mako's help she slowly but surely sat up.

"Look, Kor .."

"How long was I out?" she interrupted.

"About four days"

"Relax Korra, we won, with the help of a replacement. But we were more worried about you then some pro-bending match" Korra let out a sigh relieved that they didn't have to forfeit the game.

"Look Korra," Mako began, "About last week. Bolin and I are really sorry, I guess we got too caught up in our dating lives that we forgot about something or someone more important."

Korra's eyes lit up. "You think I'm more important than Asami?" He smiled, not a fake smile, a real sincere smile.

"Of course I do" Korra embraced him in a tight hug which he gratefully returned.

What they didn't know was that a girl with emerald green eyes, flawless skin, and raven colored hair was in the doorway. Listening in on their conversation, tears rolling down her cheeks. _Mako is mine, Korra. And I will make sure you never forget it, _she thought before she quietly left the apartment.

Korra released Mako from their Bear hug. She yawned loudly and Mako chuckled, "Get some sleep, we'll be here when you wake up" Korra smiled, then laid her head on her pillow, closing her eyes and falling asleep. And truthfully Korra didn't know what she felt for Mako, but she recently found out that it's okay not to know. Because the best surprises come unknown.

**Well that took me a while, sorry guys. Well I added in a sleeping beauty kind of scene just for my fellow Makorra fans' amusement. Any way no mean comment and review. Thanks **

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN LOK **


	4. Likings and Plans

Saving From Hurt Rewrite

Chapter 4

"Sir, someone is here to see you"

"Let them in" a man had his back turned to the young woman who just walked into his office.

"Hello, Amon" the woman said. Amon turned his chair to the girl.

"Yes"

"I have some information for you"

"Hm, yes what is it"

"I know Avatar Korra's biggest weakness" This piqued Amon's interest. The girl stuck her hand out for him to shake, which he did. "My name's Asami"

"Ah, Hiroshi Sato's daughter" Asami nodded, "Very interesting, now I have a feeling you want something from me also"

"Yes, I want you to help me with a little problem of mine."

"Which is?"

"My boyfriend is a friend of the Avatar's and I believe he's starting to fall for her,"

"Ah so you're jealous and want to create a rift between them. Very clever Miss. Sato, very clever." Asami smiled. "So what do **you** want **me** to do?" Asami smirked.

"Now that's interesting" she began.

-At the arena-

Korra woke up from another nightmare, she's been having them for the past three weeks, they're all the same, it just shows faces of Mako, Bolin, Asami, and then Amon and a bright light shines then turns into darkness. Dream Korra would wake up to see Amon his eyes completely black kill Bolin and some kids, a woman, and man with a blue arrow on his head, all in yellow and red clothing. But the worst part was when Asami came out, she'd usually kiss Mako before striking him in the heart with a knife, an evil smirk on her face. She'd take the knife out of Mako and then strike Korra on the heart as well. Then she'd see a face a little like the man with the blue arrow on his head except he looked older, ancient even, but she would only see a glance of him before waking up. And like it's been since they worked things out, Mako was the first to be there. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, placing her hair on the side of her sweaty face.

"Y-Yah, I'm okay"

"You sure?" Korra nodded then smiled at Mako,

"Yah I'll be just fine" They starred into each other's eyes for a while, not saying a word. Without realizing it in they both started to lean in, but Korra got back to the harsh reality of him having a girlfriend and this would be wrong. "Where's Bolin?" she asked dragging him out of his trance also.

"He's asleep, since we don't have practice today" he blushed a little realizing what they were about to do.

"Ok" they room was filled with an awkward silence, I'll cook some breakfast since your up. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Korra started to realize that after she and Bolin were rescued from Amon, Mako got more protective than usual and also a little more 'friendly' towards Korra. From small short kisses on the cheek or forehead and a lot more hugs, he was acting like they were an actual couple. _Does that mean … no … Mako can't like me, it's impossible … or is it? _ Korra thought, _Wait do I like Mako, no probably not in a million years, though I do like the spike to his jet-black hair. The way he moves when he bends, his lean but fit body, his fire in his eyes, his true smile, I like him. I like Mako. _Korra got out of her bed, and peaked out to look at Mako but then again reality hit, _But he likes Asami, his rich beautiful … girlfriend._ Korra's eyes went down cast, she went to her bed and curled into a ball. She felt a pain in her chest, a sharp an uneasy one, and she hated it. Korra realized she'd always like Mako, ever since he saved her from the equalists the first time. He was the mysterious amber eyed boy with a red scarf, a puzzle or maze that she wanted to finish but instead she got trapped, not knowing which way to turn or what piece to place next. Korra involved herself in a stupid love triangle which she knew she couldn't get out of. Mako, the boy who saved her, treated her like family, the boy she liked, and there was no turning back now.

**Hi, this is just a short Makorra Chapter that I want to put out so the next chapter made sense. Anyway, no mean comments, review, and I DO NOT OWN LOK. **


	5. Finally

Saving from Hurt Rewrite

Chapter 5

"Ugh" Korra rolled over and covered her face with her pillow. She always hated mornings, she thought they were evil, but the early bird catches the worm. But what if there was nothing to catch, nothing to look forward to, here is where Korra's reality comes in. The only things important to her was Mako, Bolin, Asami, even if she is dating the boy she likes, and the necklace that her mother gave her. Nothing more nothing less, sure pro-bending was fun but it didn't exactly fill the void, that empty space in her.

At first, when she was out on the streets it was because she had lost her family, then because she didn't fulfill her Avatar duties, but then it was because of Mako. She likes him, even loves him more than a friend more than family, though he'll probably doesn't have the same affections. At least he doesn't truly shows that he does if you don't count the few kisses and hugs that he gives her. But Kor believes it was only the Amon accident that caused Bolin and herself to be a little more important to him, if that was even possible.

Korra pushed herself groggily out of bed and scuffled across the floor to her dresser. After changing into her regular attire a delicious scent reached her nose. Mako was cooking breakfast, she walked out of her room to find the handsome young fire bender making toast and bacon for the three to eat. Korra rushed down the stairs knowing that once the scent reached Bo, he'd be out there chowing everything down in a matter of seconds. "Morning" Kor said rubbing her eyes trying to clear away some of the fog.

"Morning" Mako set her plate in front of her and gave her a peck on the forehead, it seemed almost fatherly but for Korra it sent butterflies in her stomach, making her blush just the tiniest bits but Mako didn't notice he never really did. "We have a match today" Now a different kind of butterflies filled Kor's stomach, the bad kind.

"I know" Ever since the word of Korra being the Avatar at Amon's rally, the news spread. People who didn't even notice Korra before sure did now. They didn't care how young she was, where she was from, or how she grew up with a hard childhood. All they thought she did was abandon them, that she didn't care one a bit about them, Non benders and benders alike, one of the only things they had in common.

"It'll be fine" Mako said squeezing her hand, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" Looking into her beautiful cerulean eyes, he starts to lean forward and so does Korra but Bolin rushing down the stairs loudly and interrupted the moment. _I gotta stop doing that _Mako thought, _I'm dating Asami not Korra. Asami's a great girlfriend. She's kind, beautiful, and smart, but so is Korra. Ugh! Get over yourself Mako!_ Mako shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Korra was so close to what she wanted to do for a long time, but Bolin ruined it. As she silently glared at him as Mako made his plate.

"What?" Bo asked with a mouth full of food.

"Nothing" Korra said in return, she cut up her food to look like she ate most of it. She'd been doing that a lot lately and Mako noticed.

"Kor, you got to eat something" he said after sitting on the other side of her.

"I did" Kor said crossing her arms and pouted. When Bo interrupted that life changing moment, she suddenly lost our appetite.

"No you didn't I saw you cut up your food and leave it there. You know we can't waste food."

"I know, I know"

"Seriously Korra, we don't want you to starve like last time" Bo said.

"I know, stop bugging me" Korra was about to stand up and go to her room when a hand stopped her.

"Korra eat something or I will literally spoon feed it to you" Mako said sternly, Bolin tried to cover his laughter, but was silenced by Korra's deadly glare. She sat down and slowly began to eat, soon the plate was empty. "Thank you"

"Whatever" Korra then stood and went to her room, slamming the door.

-After the Probending Match-

The match went as Korra thought it would, everyone booed when they were up and everyone booed when they won all because of her. "Don't worry about it Kor" Bolin said trying to cheer her up. Though it didn't help, then an idea popped into Bo's head. "How 'bout we go out to dinner, all we of us, at Narook's"

"Bo, I would but Asami thinks I'm avoiding her, so I promised I take her out"

"That's ok Mako, I don't want to go either"

"Sorry Kor, next time ok?" Mako said putting a hand on her shoulder, "You too, Bo"

"Ah-hu" then Bolin mumbled, "Party-pooper"

"I heard that"

"Well I'm just goanna go to Narook's … by myself, all alone" Bolin whined, as he pitied himself.

"Sorry Bo" Korra said.

"Eh, its fine, have a good time doing whatever you do" As Bolin and Mako left to go to their activities for that night, Korra went up to her room and sat at her small desk. Grabbing a new sheet of paper and a sharpened pencil and started to draw. About an hour later she had a very detailed picture of a little hut on the outskirts of a village which was surrounded by pure white snow. And another one of a temple on an island across from the great statue of her former self, Avatar Aang. Out of her window was the temple she drew, Air Temple Island, where the only living Air benders resided. Korra wondered if she'll ever go there and actually learn air bending. Maybe one day, she could be as great as Avatar Aang … maybe.

Soon Korra got bored and so she decided to take a walk. Going outside, it was a bit chilly so as she hugged herself to keep warm, she got lost in thought. _Would I have to be the Avatar since everyone knows now? If I did, would the people accept me? Would I fail them, would I fail Aang? _Korra sighed, _I probably already have._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she almost tripped over an empty wine bottle. _Oh no,_ Korra thought looking around,_ I better get out of her before-_ "Well isn't it the famous Avatar Korra" Korra turned around to see five men starting to close in on her. "Long time, no see" Korra recognized three of the men as Shady-Shin, Viper, and Two-Toed-Ping. The other two, she's never seen before. "What are you doing in Triple Threat Triad Territory?" Viper asked slyly.

"Nothing, I was just leaving" Kor made a move to leave and was blocked by one of the unknown triads, she tried again but the other one blocked her way.

"Oh you aren't going anywhere" Viper said, Shady-shin and Two-Toed-Ping started to walk towards her, she got into a defensive position, ready to attack but it was useless. Usually she could take them on and win, but the two quickly pinned her to the wall. "Remember your little friend, Mako, wasn't it?" Korra struggled trying to kick her way to freedom as Viper walked forward. "Who used to work for us? Well we didn't really appreciate it when he left telling the police some of our hide-out spots, just so he could skip his time in jail."

Viper was right in front of Korra's face, and gripped it tightly with his fingers, "It would be a shame if he heard that someone had damaged that pretty little face of yours" He brought back his fist and Korra shut her eyes tightly. But it never made contact, Korra opened her eyes to see a husky with a pure white coat which was extremely dirty, dragging and pouncing on Viper. The others went to help him, trying to use their bending to get rid of the dog, but soon enough they all ran away.

Korra slowly went towards the exit of the alley way which was blocked by the husky, it looked at her and moved closer to her. Korra froze in her place as the husky smelt her, but soon it licked her leg, and stuck out its tongue panting as its tail wagged. Kor smiled and knelt down to pet it, "You are so bad, aren't you" Korra looked for a collar but there was none, it looked like the husky had been on the street for a long time. _Well, I guess Mako would mind a little more company. _"Come on" Korra checked "girl, come on, girl"

The husky, which she named Naga, and herself walked back to the attic. She opened the door and Naga walked in. First Korra gave her a bath then brought her to the kitchen and gave her food and water. Finally she grabbed some old newspapers and blankets and made Naga a bed in her room. Once she was finished and the husky was all pampered, the dog went to her bed and fell asleep. Korra sat at her desk and smiled, _I guess I made a new friend, _Korra thought as she began to draw her new pet.

A few hours later, the sound of a door opening and closing reached Korra's ears and she went down stairs to see who was there. It was Mako, as Kor began descending the staircase, Naga zoomed past her and jumped onto Mako. Knocking him to the ground, smelling then licking his face, Korra ran down to help him up. "Off, Naga, off"

"Korra, what the heck?!"Mako exclaimed, wiping of Naga's slobber. Korra laughed nervously,

"Ah, Mako, this is Naga" Kor bent down to scratch under the husky's ear and in return Naga licked her face and Korra laughed.

"Korra" Mako said slowly and sternly, "Why is there a dog in the attic?"

"Um, because, there is" Mako gave her a look that told her-to-explain-now. "Ok, well, I got bored, here so I took a walk and ended up in Triple Threat Territory. Where a few members of the Triple threats trapped me," By that part Mako's shoulders grew tense, he knew very well that he was not a very welcoming figure to the Triads. Korra noticing that quickly said, "But Naga, here, came and saved me. So as a thanks I brought her home." Kor, who was now standing, looked into Mako's amber eyes and asked, "Can we keep her, please" Mako couldn't resist her big cerulean eyes.

"Ugh, Fine" Korra smile was huge at that moment, "On one condition" Korra nodded, to say she was listening, "You need to be responsible for her, that means cleaning after her, giving her walks, etc., understand?" Korra nodded again. "Good, but on the other hand come here" Mako opened his arms and Korra threw her arms over his neck as his wrapped around her waist. "I'm so glad you're okay". Mako took a small step back his arms still around her waist and hers around his neck, he examined her to make sure there were no injuries. But Korra took her hand and gently lifted his head so his magnificent eyes met hers,

"Mako, I'm fine"

"You sure?" Korra smiled gently knowing that he cared and nodded,

"Completely" The two didn't notice that they were getting closer together until they could the others breath on their face. Everything else went away, it felt like Mako and Korra were the only people in the world. But the feeling exploded, when their lips touched, both closed their eyes seeing fireworks. Korra made the bold move to run her tongue across Mako's bottom lip, Mako opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, forgetting all about Asami. They slowly parted, only because their lungs demanded air.

"Wow," Mako said, Korra still dazed from it just nodded,

"Yeah, wow" Kor managed to say. Mako brought his hand to Korra's face placing a tendril of her chocolate hair out of the way then caressed her cheek. He leaned in for another kiss, which was only about five seconds long because Korra pushed him away gently. His arms still around her waist but her hands were now on his muscular chest. "We shouldn't be doing this, we can't"

"Why not?" Mako asked as he left a butterfly trail of kiss on her neck.

"Hm" Korra hummed as Mako reach a sensitive spot, but she shook her head and pushed him off of her. "Because of Asami," Mako looked at her still not remembering, "Your girlfriend" Realization settled in, his eyes widen now, he cheated on his girlfriend, with Korra.

"Korra, I"

"I know, you're sorry" Korra turned and walked to her room, disappointed in herself. _Kissing another girl's boyfriend, what is wrong with me? _Korra thought. She closed and locked her door, laying on her bed and fell asleep, remembering the feeling of Mako's lips on her own, wanting more.

The next morning was extremely awkward and Bolin could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Mako sent small glance at the Avatar but on the other hand, Korra was avoiding him altogether. That afternoon Korra was at home playing with Naga, Bolin was out with some friends, and Mako was on a special date with Asami.

-With Korra-

"I don't know what to do, Naga" Korra whined brushing her dog's fur. "I like him, I really do but he's with Asami and I don't want to ruin that. What should I do?" Korra asked her husky but all Naga do was lick Korra's face in reply. Korra smiled, "I'll try" scratching under Naga's ear making her wag her tail. "Thanks, Naga"

-With Bolin-

"I don't know they've been acting pretty strange lately," Bo said to his friend, Josh. "They're completely ignore each other. I mean normally we're all having fun or those two would be arguing into the next century. But today was just awkward and uncomfortable"

"Well, maybe something happened?"

"Nooo" Bolin said sarcastically, "I just don't know what" Bo shrugged, "I'll find out later, but for now let's go get something to eat. I'm starving to death over here!" Josh chuckled, Bolin and his appetite.

-With Mako-

Asami and Mako were in the middle of nice dinner at Kwong's Cuisine, "Asami, I-I need to talk to you, about something" he said slowly.

"What is it sweetie," Asami tried to sound sweet but she knew what was coming and envy and jealousy filled her. _If I can't have Mako then no can_ Asami thought. "You know you can tell me anything, right"

"Ah, right" he started, "Um, Asami, I really really like you but"

"But there someone you like more" Mako nodded,

"I'm so sorry Asami, I really am"

Asami took a deep breath, rage filling her, "It's okay, Mako, I understand" Mako smiled and got up to leave but turned to say,

"I hope we can still be friends" Asami put on a fake smile and nodded,

"I'd like that" and with that Mako left.

-Back to the apartment-

Mako walked into the apartment to see Korra on the floor with Naga on top of her, licking her face. Mako smiled but Korra's faded once she caught sight of him, "Kor I need to talk to you" Korra gently pushed Naga off her and stood up,

"There's nothing to talk about" She was about to walk away but Mako grabbed her forearm,

"Yes there is" Korra sighed, hoping to avoid this conversation,

What do you want?" Korra asked rudely.

"I want to talk about us, about our kiss" Mako saw Korra tense but continued, "It made me realize something, it made me realize how I felt about you"

"Mako stop"

"Why?"

"You're going to do something you regret, I know you probably don't like me the way I like you but-"

"But what Korra, I already showed how I felt about you when we kissed"

"That-that was a mistake" Kor's voice shook as she spook, "You were delusional and I took advantage of that"

"How could I be delusion?" Mako asked, questioning Korra's logic.

"Fine then, you were bliss, distracted, whatever! All because you were previously on a date with Asami"

"Kor, Asami has nothing to do with this"

"Yes she does, she's your girlfriend!" Korra looked down her voice small and fragile, "She's your girlfriend"

"Ex-girlfriend" Mako corrected

Korra's head snapped up, "What!"

"Ex-girlfriend" Mako repeated, Korra managed to get out of his grip, and started to pace,

"This is all my fault, I knew I shouldn't have kissed you, and now your perfect relationship is ruined" Mako chuckled, "What are you laughing at?!" Mako walked towards her putting his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek,

"You're cute when you're mad" the girl's cheeks turned a bright red and tried to push her way out of Mako's embrace but his hold was strong. "Korra none of this is your fault, it was my choice to break up with Asami and only because it took me forever to realized how I fell about you. Korra, I-"

"Don't say it, Mako. Please just don't say it" He leaned down to her ear,

"I love you" tears came out of her eyes, she didn't know why but they were there and so was Mako ready to wipe them away. Korra looked into his eyes, seeing no regret at all in any decision that he had made with her except one which he spook truthfully. "I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize it. I'm really sorry for any pain that I cost you. I really am sorry, I mean it"

Korra's smile was gentle, "I forgive you," Korra took a deep breath, closing her eyes before reopening them to look at Mako's "I love you too" Those were the last words that were said before a full blown make-out session broke out. Which unfortunate for Bolin, he walked in on. The two love birds didn't stop at the new addition to the room. Korra and Mako laid there on the couch kiss and touching the other, Mako on top of Korra. Bolin just simply, shielded his eyes and made a dash for his room.

"Well, I least I know what's going on" Bolin sighed as he began to watch and semi-play with Korra's new dog, Naga and Bolin's fire ferret, Pabu. "I wonder if I'll ever be an uncle" Bo imagined little Mako's and Korra's running around and then sighed contently at the thought with a small grin on his face.

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been working on this forever, but I finally found something that worked perfectly with the last chapter and some future ones. Any way thank you for reading my story, Saving from Hurt Rewrite and review please, but no mean ones unless it's put nicely.**

**P.S. I DO NOT ONW Legends of Korra or any of their characters, I wish I did though then the entire book 2 would be different.**


	6. Betrayal

Saving from hurt rewrite

Chapter 6: Betrayal

~Mako's POV~

A knock at the door woke me from my sleep. I tried to move but someone was stopping me from doing so. I looked down at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Korra was laying down on top of me on our couch. I gently moved her which allowed me to get up. Just as someone knocked on the door for the fourth time, I opened it. "Hello?"

"Hello my name is Zhou. I am a part of the White Lotus. I was informed that the Avatar lived here"

"What if she does?"

"Then we'll take her to a safe location where she'll be able to master all the elements and fulfill her duties as Avatar."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"I believe that it is her choice not yours," I glared at the man cladded in white and blue robes, pale skin, amber eyes, and short stuffy beard. "Plus she will surely want to live somewhere where food, water, and warmth is always available instead of a cold attic."

"How are you so sure, you don't even know her"

"Avatar Korra, age 17, originates from the Southern Water Tribe, parents died when she was age ten."

"That's facts anyone could pick up. I meant really know her! What's her Favorite color?" I asked and the man stayed silent, "What's her favorite thing to eat?" pause, "What's her favorite animal?" another pause, "Exactly what I taught. Her favorite color is cerulean, her favorite thing to eat is seaweed noodles, and her favorite animal is a polar bear dog but of course you wouldn't know that would you! So I am not going to give a complete stranger my girlfr-, my friend!" I slammed the door in his face. I knew I shouldn't have but I wasn't going to just give Korra up to a stranger. Never in a million years.

"Who was that?" a voice echoed, I looked down to see Korra's blue eyes partly open. I walked towards her and bent down. My face inches from hers.

"No one, go back to sleep" she mumbled an almost inaudible 'ok' then fell back to sleep. I kissed her forehead lightly then gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

After tucking her into bed, I made my way back down the stairs and into the kitchen where I started to cook breakfast.

~General POV~

Once the smell of food hit Bolin, he was dashing down the hall into the kitchen. "Food! Food! Food!" he yelled then quickly took a seat his fork and knife ready to dig in.

"Good morning to you too" Mako said.

"Yah, yah, where's the food?" Mako places a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Bo and he finished it in 10 seconds flat. "Hmm, more please" Mako chuckled and refilled Bolin's plate. Living with Bo for so long Mako learned to always make extra. "So what's going on with you and Korra?"

"What about me and Korra?"

"You know all the kissing you guys did" Mako's face flushed, "Yah, I saw you two, and I even clear my throat a few times after I was done puking of course"

"I didn't know" Mako cleared his throat, "you saw that"

"Didn't know who saw what?" Korra asked as she sat in a seat next to Bo. Mako set down a plate full of food for her.

"It's nothing" Korra nodded and began sipping the orange juice Mako set in front of her

"Yah if you call the two of you making out nothing" orange juice sprayed from Kor's mouth onto the floor.

"What!"

"You heard me, though I'm kind of confused, weren't you dating Asami" Korra's shoulders slumped with guilt.

"Bolin!" Mako hissed.

"It's ok, Mako. I'm just gonna go upstairs."

"What? What did I say?" Bolin asked clueless.

"Bo just don't" Mako said as he went after Korra.

"What!"

Up in Korra's room, she was at her desk again, drawing Air Temple Island. The weird part was that even though she had a great view of the place, she didn't have to look once at it for certain details she just drew it. It was like someone was controlling her hand. There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in"

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine" Mako walked over to her to see her drawing Air Temple Island, he stiffened remembering the White Lotus guard who wanted to take Korra away. He thought he hid it well but he didn't because Korra asked, "Are you ok?"

"What? I'm fine"

"You don't look fine, what's wrong?" Korra began to get up.

"Nothing," he wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

"Yah, like our kiss meant nothing" once she smiled Mako realized she was joking.

"That meant everything to me and so do you and Bo, even though he doesn't realize what comes out of his mouth sometimes"

"What happened downstairs, I didn't leave because of what Bo said" Korra murmured recently.

"Then why?"

"I- I keep get these sort-of urges to draw"

"To draw what?" Korra picked up her drawing,

"Air Temple Island" Mako tensed again.

"Maybe it's a coincidence"

"I don't think so. I always want to draw it and I always want to go there" Korra exclaimed, "Maybe I'm meant to go there, what if Aang-"

"And how do you know it's Aang" Mako voice had a harsh edge to it, "Maybe you're just being silly"

"But Mako, I don't think this is" she began to plead

"Korra, this is not Aang, it's just you being crazy and paranoid, there is nothing going on and you need to stop being so self-absorbed and get over yourself to realize that!" Mako said in a desperate rage, all he wanted was to keep her safe not yell at her. And he immediately regretted doing so once he saw the hot tears falling from her eyes. "Korra, I"

Korra pushed Mako out of her room and slammed the door in his face. If she wasn't sad or mad before she definitely was now.

It had been three days and Korra still would not talk or see Mako. She mostly stayed in her room or went outside to walk Naga. Mako tried to talk to her but she just pretended he wasn't even there.

It was time for Mako's shift at the power plant, Bo had already left to his friend's house with Pabu. Mako was at Korra's locked bedroom door. He knocked, "Kor, I'm heading to the plant"

All he heard was silence in return. Mako sighed, he was really sorry for what he said and wondered if Korra would ever forgive him.

There was a knock at the front door. Korra tried to ignore it but the sound kept going for more than five minutes. Korra groaned and made her way down the stairs. She opened the door to see a man with scruffy gray beard and the same amber eyes that Mako has, but Mako's had a certain glow to them like a growing flame that she just wanted to hold forever. _No don't think about that jerkbender. _

"Are you Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe" the man asked her.

"Ah, yah. Why and who are you?"

"I am Zhou, a white lotus sentry. I am here on behalf of Councilmen Tenzin. He wishes for you to come to Air Temple Island to discuss your training"

Once Kor heard Air Temple Island she felt a huge urge to say yes but then she remembered Bolin, Pabu, Naga, and Mako. He'd be super worried if she had just disappeared even if he had said some mean things before he seemed really sorry. _But you have to figure this out and going to Air Temple Island is the best way to do that. Plus he really hurt you. _A voice said in Korra's head. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go for a little while and be back before the brothers do, that way Mako won't worry.

"Um, ok. But only for a little while" the sentry nodded and lead her out the door. After Kor heard a whine she stopped and turned to see Naga. "Don't worry I'll be back soon. There's food and water in your bowls if you get hungry. And I'm guessing you don't need to use the bathroom since I already walked you." Naga whined again, "come on Naga, it'll only be for a while. Don't eat the furniture or mess anything up. Got it?"

Naga nodded, but she still was sad to see her master go. "Are you ready to go?"

Korra nodded after closing and locking the door. "Yah, let's go"

Korra got off the ferry, the sentry in front of her lead her towards the entrance of the Temple. There she saw a pregnant woman dressed in Airbending robes. "Hello, you must be Korra. My name is Pema, I'm Tenzin wife" the woman said cheerfully.

"Hi" Korra said awkwardly.

"Well come inside" Pema ushered her inside the temple then lead her through the maze of hallways. The two happily chatted along the way to Tenzin's office and Korra decided she liked Pema, she had this motherly vibe. Pema knocked on Tenzin's office door. "Tenzin, Korra's here to see you" she said in a cheerful voice. Korra wondered if she was like that all the time.

"You may come in" A deep voice said, it kind-of sounded familiar. Korra entered behind Pema. "Ah, Korra, it's so good to finally me you" Tenzin had pale skin, pale blue eyes, he was bald and had blue tattoos running from his forehead to his arms. Once he stood, Korra noticed he was tall but had a calm, peaceful demeanor to him.

"It's good to meet you too" Korra said with a small smile.

After talking with Tenzin, Korra went home. She quietly opened the door, to see Mako sleeping soundly on the couch. She couldn't help but smile even if she was supposed to be mad at him. She grabbed the raggedy blanket from the edge of the couch and placed it on top of him. He must have been so worried, Korra felt a pang of guilt. She was about to walk up to her room. But a hand grabbed her. She turned to see Mako awake. She stared into his worried eyes. "I thought you wouldn't come back"

"And why would you think that?"

"Cause I was being a huge jerk and … Korra, I'm really sorry" Korra sighed.

"I know you are" Korra smiled softly, "Come on let's go to bed" Mako gave her a smile, a true smile and the y both went to bed.

Asami couldn't wait any longer. She will destroy their happiness if it was the last thing she ever did.

~At the Apartment~

It was late at night when Korra spelled something burning. She whimpered, it reminded her of the day her parents were killed. She opened her eyes. It felt incredibly hot. She awoke Mako who slept soundly next to her. Mako smelt the burning small in the air then hurriedly grabbed Korra and rushed for the door, using his coat to open the door so it wouldn't burn him. "Wait!" Korra yelled grabbing the locket on next to her bed before getting ready to jump over the flames. Good thing they were firebenders. As soon as they got Boling they ran to get out of the buildings. Dodging the falling debris. They coughed and sucked in as much fresh air as they could.

"Great where are we going to go now?" Bolin asked "We can't go onto the streets again, can we?"  
"No" Mako said firmly.

"I know where we can go, but you're not going to like it Mako"

"Oh no"

"Where?" Bo asked

"Air Temple Island"

"Good thing they said the invitation to live here was still open after what you said to that sentry" Korra said.

"How'd you know about that?" Mako asked

"Tenzin told me when I visited there earlier today"

"Don't you mean last night" Bo said, "Its morning now"

"Yeah, last night" Korra corrected.

Once the Ferry arrived they quickly exited and began to walk towards the main building. But then Korra saw Tenzin mediating in the courtyard.

"Master Tenzin!" Korra called out. He stayed still and after Korra called him for the fifth time, he opened his eyes. His stern, concentrated face was replaced with a happy, smiling one. "Sorry to bother you so early"

"No problem, Korra what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if my friends and I could stay at Air Temple Island from now on" Tenzin raised an eyebrow at this.

"You see, Mr. Tenzin, sir" Bolin began, "The Arena where we were living had burned down, see" Bolin pointed to the building now being put out by firefighters.

"Oh my. Well in that case you are all welcomed to stay for as long as you need"

"Thank you sir we won't be much trouble and we'll pay you back for our stay" Mako said.

"No need, Air Temple Island is always open for guest. So you may stay under one condition" Tenzin's face turned serious once more, "Korra trains to become the Avatar" their eyes widened. "The world needs their Avatar, especially with Amon and his equalist running around"

"Of course sir, I'll do it" Korra said, determined.

"Kor-" Mako began

"Mako, not know ok" Mako mouth shut.

"Good we will begin tomorrow for now. You all and my wife, Pema will go shopping for more stuff and get settled into the dorms". They all bowed in respect and said Thank you to Tenzin before finding Pema.

~ A few weeks later~

Now that the Arena was burnt down, probending couldn't be played. And detectives finally found the culprit. The owner of the building decided to call the three down there so they could know as well since they did live there.

"Now let's just cut to the chase, ok" He took out photos of what some security tapes outside the building caught. A bunch of equalist but the most surprising part was that there was a girl about the Mako's age that had raven hair, sparkling emerald eyes, pale skin, and red lips that looked exactly like…

"Asami?!" Bolin gasped. "H-how is that possible?"

"That's not all there are other pieces of evidence that point to her and the equalist. Clearly they thought that the fire would cover their tracks lucky we put the fire out quickly enough. We went to confront Ms. Sato but her and her father mysteriously disappeared. There hasn't been a trace of them making our suspicions grow. We've come to the conclusion that the Sato family has been working alongside with the equalist."

"No" Mako said, "No that can't be true"

"I'm afraid it is"

That was a betrayal none of them saw coming.

.

.

.

.

_**Hey guys, I'm making this last few chapters a bit shorter and straight to the point because I have lost interest in them but am very determined to finish them. Sorry.**_

_**P.S. I DO NOT OWN LOK**_


	7. Training

Saving from Hurt Rewrite

Chapter 7: Training

~General Pov~

Korra eyes were shut closed as she tried to mediate but she could concentrate. Korra opened her eyes and sighed heavily.

"This isn't working" she said to Tenzin who was mediating as well.

"Korra, you just need to block out the outside world and remove the thoughts on your mind"

"How am I supposed to do that when one of our closest friends just betrayed us?!" Korra yelled, sighing once again "Sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you"

"It is quite alright Korra, if most people went through what you and your friends have been through they would've given up by now, but you haven't it's one of the things I admire about you. Your strong will to never give up" Korra smiled.

"Thank you, Tenzin, for everything. I'll try harder"

Tenzin nodded with a smile.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Chief Beifong yelled as she easily dodged one of Bolin's attacks. "You'll never take down Amon and his pesky equalist with that!"

Bolin panted, "Will you give me a break it's been a long week?!" He screamed dodging one of her own attacks.

"It's has been for everyone! Come on ballerina stop prancing around!" Bolin was getting angry which not a lot of people can do so when the the next boulder was aimed at him. He faced it dead on, smashing his fist into it, making break apart. "There we go! Now that's more like it!" Lin encouraged making Bolin smile a victory smile before being hit in the back with a rock.

"Hey!"

"Never let your guard down!" She yelled. Bolin groaned as he continued to fight her.

Mako stood up as he easily dodged the attack. "You're impressive indeed" Iroh said. He came early in the week with his forces to help defeat Amon. "Have you ever considered joining the United Forces?"

"No it's never crossed my mind" Mako said as he threw a fire ball at Iroh which he barely dodged. As the got closer they moved on to physical attacks but still using there firebending every now and then. At the end they were both standing but were exhausted. "I'd say it was a tie" Iroh nodded catching his breath.

"You've got potential I can say that but you can use a little help in your physical fighting area. You depend a little too much on your firebending. If it was taken you need to know how to defend yourself better without it" Iroh explained. Mako nodded agreeing. "Now let's rest for a bit then we'll move on to lightning, ok?"

"Yeah that's fine with me"

They all trained for days on end, trying harder and harder every time. So this time they will be ready for any surprises coming there way.

.

.

.

.

**Hey everyone sorry this is so short and it took so long for me to update, its just that I am no longer that interested in Legend of Korra however I will finish this and maybe A Big Difference but I am not on anymore and mostly on Wattpad ( Thalassophile21 if you want to check it out) so do not expect many updates. Plus the next chapter will be the last so yah! Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed Bolin getting his ass kicked by Beifong.**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN LOK**


	8. Finally Saved from Hurt: FINALE

Saving From Hurt Rewrite

Chapter 8: Finale

It's time. It's time to take down Amon and the Satos. Team Avatar were all dressed in our equalist outfits, ready for battle. They trained effortlessly for weeks to try and take Republic City back. Even the United Forces had come to help out. But they all knew that a special masked man was destined to fight the Avatar and the Avatar only.

They all snuck into the equalist base where Amon was said to be. They all had split into groups earlier. And of course Bolin, Mako, and Korra was in a group along with the captain of the United Forces, Zuko's grandson, Iroh. Once they entered alarms went off, Korra guessed their disguises were as good as nothing so she took of her mask and burnt it. Other firebenders did the same and the rest of the benders did something else to destroy the masks. Equalists poured in and began to attack them. Tenzin and the rest of the benders were holding them off while Korra and her group rushed on to stop Amon. They ran through the twisted hallways to bump into a small group of equalist.

"I got this guys!" Bo shouted as he throw so rocks at them, "You guys go ahead!"

"But-," Korra began.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, it's me we're talking about!" Bolin gave his signature grin. Kor and Mako gave him a short hug before continuing on with Iroh. Before being stopped by Amon's lieutenant.

"What is with these guys, they pop up out of nowhere!" Korra exclaimed.

"Don't worry I got this one?"

"Thanks Iroh" Mako said as he placed a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forget all the training we did, Mako" Iroh replied.

"You too" Mako said before running off with Korra again.

When they finally arrived to a pair of doors and began to open the doors, both Mako and Korra felt a shock going through their systems. They screamed out in pain. They turned around to see the one and only, Asami Sato.

"Well look at what we have here, the boyfriend stealing Avatar and my cheater ex-boyfriend."

"Asami, it doesn't have to be this way" Mako pleaded, "We don't have to fight"

"Um, let my think about it … um, no" Asami reached out to strike them with her electric glove. The two barely missed the attack.

"Look Asami I'm sorry for cheating on you, I really am but this isn't the right way to get your revenge"

"Asami! You need to stop" Korra yelled, "We're sorry, we should have never done that to you"

"It's too late to apologize" Asami stated as she launched herself at Korra but Mako interfered and stopped her. Then he throw her back against the wall … hard.

"Korra, go and get Amon, I can handle her"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go" Korra nodded and gave him a short kiss.

"Aw look at you two lovebirds being all cutesy," Asami said as she got up, "I HATE IT!" She launch herself at them with a shriek.

"Go Korra!" and Kor ran to the doors and opened them to her fate. "Kor?!" she glanced at Mako, "I love you"

"I love you too, Mako" and the doors shut behind her.

The room was dark and damp, there was steam pouring from the sides and in the middle of the room was the masked man himself, Amon.

"You're going down Amon!" Korra yelled, "You don't scare me anymore"

"Of course you are, because a real Avatar isn't afraid of anything but you aren't a real Avatar. You don't protect your people. You couldn't even protect your friends," Screams were heard she recognized them as Iroh, Tenzin, and a few of the United Forces soldiers. "Your family," Bolin and Mako's screams echo through the air, Korra became frantic, "Not even your parents" Korra remembered the horrible site, the fire burning everything she loved to the ground. "You must be so ashamed to hold the power that burned your parents, turning them into ashes. And to be dating a firebender as well. Tsk, tsk, tsk. How horrible. It really is tragic what I had to do to your family."

"You…you killed them! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"Well naturally" Korra trembled with pure rage and resentment against Amon, "I wanted the same thing to happen to the Avatar as a firebender did to my family, a firebender that looks similar to your boyfriend actually." Korra growled. Flames surrounded her along with the other elements. Amon kept talking about how he'll destroy all benders and everything she loved. And she lost it and attacked. Of course Amon predicted this and stepped out of the way. Korra throw fireball after fireball, boulder after boulder, and water stream after water stream. Nothing hit him, the fight went on, exhausting Korra just as Amon had planned. Korra however was determined, nothing could break her spirit ever again. She slowly started to regain her energy and passion as she heard more screams and Amon started to have a hard time dodging. Then the largest scream rose and broke any barrier Korra had left, Mako's desperate scream for help to save him from the pain. Angry was an understatement by now and she was pushed into the all-powerful Avatar State. Then she started to do something remarkable.

She started to airbend. She blasted Amon through a glass window and he landed into the bay below, never to be seen again. There were more screams but not the ones of her family and friends no but the screams of equalist. Korra smiled as she looked over the beautiful blue bay, realizing it was finally over.

"Kor!" She heard someone yell. She turn to see Mako and Bolin, bloody and beaten, but alive. They were breathing and alive. Her smile became bigger as they all got into a group hug.

"I'm so glad that you guys are alright" Korra said. They smiled.

"What? You think a few equalist could defeat the great and powerful Bolin!" Mako and Korra laughed at Bolin's very high ego.

"So it's finally over huh?" Mako asked. Korra nodded and smiled once again. Mako was awestruck by her beauty and began to smile as well. Bolin realizing they needed a moment, slipped away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a few scratches, you?"

"Never better" Korra touched his arm, "Ok I have been better" Their smiles still graced their faces. Mako raised his arm and moved Korra's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear then used that hand to caress her face. "Your parents would be so proud of you" Kora's smile turned sad. "And so would Avatar Aang and especially me. I love you so much Korra, never forget that, I will always love you."

"And I will always love you" Korra said nuzzling her face into his palm. Mako raised her face and brought her lips towards his. The kiss they shared was sweet and innocent and enjoyable. But most of all it was a promise that they will always be together and they would always save each other from hurt.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

**That took so long to get posted, sorry for the longest wait ever but I finally finished it. I haven't update in what it seems to be years. As I've said before I'm not into LOK as much as I used to since it ended and I've mostly been on wattpad recently. Plus a lot is going on in my life so I'm trying my hardest. I also have bad news that I will not be continuing my story a Big Difference but I will post a summary on what was supposed to happen in the story since I don't want to leave you guys hanging. Anyway, thank you for reading the Saving from Hurt Rewrite, it's been a pleasure writing for you guys and getting to share my works with you all. Love you. Bye.**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN LOK**


End file.
